memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Reimagined)
Star Trek: The Next Generation (Reimagined) is a science fiction television based on the 1987 series of the same name created by Gene Roddenberry. The crew of the NCC-1701-D USS Enterprise are launched on another mission of exploration, this time its the uncharted fringes of the Beta Quadrant. This series is set in the mid-2360s and continues until the late-2370s. Episodes Season 1 2364-2365. Season 1: Unlike S1 of the unaltered version, Geordi will be the Chief Engineer this season. Like the unaltered version, Lore, Lwaxana Troi, Dixon Hill, Q and the concept of saucer separation will be introduced. The Romulans will make a reappearance. The Ferengi will be mentioned. "Encounter at Farpoint" (P1/P2),"Beyond the Farthest Star" "The Last Outpost," "Haven/The Arsenal of Freedom," "The Battle/Peak Performance," "The Big Goodbye," "Hide and Q," "Datalore," "Heart of Glory," "The Naked Now," "11001001" "Conspiracy." * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Wesley Crusher, 15-year-old son of Beverly Crusher * Lieutenant Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Natasha Yar, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant JG Worf, assistant tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 2 2365-2366. Season 2: "Too Short a Season/The Neutral Zone," "Q Who" "Elementary, Dear Data" "The Schizoid Man" "A Matter of Honor" "The Measure of a Man" "The Dauphin" "Contagion" "The Royale" "Time Squared" "Q Who" "The Child" "The High Ground"- Beverly gets captured, first instance of colonial fervor against the Cardassians. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Wesley Crusher, son of Beverly Crusher * Lieutenant Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Natasha Yar, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant JG Worf, assistant tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 3 2366-2367. Season 3: "Coming of Age/Samaritan Snare/Home Soil"- Wesley passes his exams and is accepted into Starfleet Academy, he leaves on a transfer mission for Earth. "The Emissary" "The Ensigns of Command" "Evolution" "Who Watches the Watchers" "We'll Always Have Paris" "The Bonding" "Booby Trap" "Deja Q" "The Enemy" "The Price" "The Defector" "The Best of Both Worlds/Skin of Evil" (P1)- features the death of Lt. Tasha Yar and Riker being offered command of the USS Melbourne. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Wesley Crusher, son of Beverly Crusher * Lieutenant Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Natasha Yar, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant JG Worf, assistant tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 4 2367-2368. Season 4: "The Best of Both Worlds" (P2) "The Drumhead" "Data's Day" "The Wounded" "First Contact" "Yesterday's Enterprise" "Manhunt" "Captain's Holiday" "Tin Man" "The Offspring" "Qpid" "Hollow Pursuits" "Redemption/Sarek/Silicon Avatar" (P1)- finale. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Worf, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 5 2368-2369. Season 5: "Redemption/Sarek" (P2)-premiere "Ensign Ro/New Ground" "Family" "Legacy" "Reunion" "The Icarus Factor/The First Duty"- after 2 years, Riker is offered command of the USS Aries, but declines. "Identity Crisis" "The Nth Degree" "The Host" "All Our Yesterdays"-a planet that is about to go supernova, the people rush into VR sims, based on a TOS episode. "The Mind's Eye/The Next Phase" "In Theory/Cost of Living" "Descent" (P1)-finale. The theme of this season is family. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Worf, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 6 2369-2370. Season 6: "Descent" (P2)-premiere. "I, Borg" "The Inner Light" "Realm of Fear" "Ethics" "Cause and Effect" "Conundrum" "A Matter of Time" "Hero Worship"-Data helps Timothy the only survivor of a lost ship. "The Perfect Mate-Riker/Aquiel-Geordi/Lessons-Picard" "Future Imperfect" "Rightful Heir" "Unification/Chains of Command/Gambit" (P1)-finale. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Captain Edward Jellico, temporary commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant JG Worf, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Season 7 2370-2371. Season 7: "Unification/Chains of Command/Gambit" (P2)-premiere. "Ship in a Bottle" "True Q" "Rascals/A Fistful of Datas" "Menage a Troi"- Wesley's promotion to Ensign and assigned to the USS Excalibur, but visits the Enterprise-D for a while. "The Final Mission"- Wesley and Captain Picard crashland on an alien planet. "Face of the Enemy" "Half a Life/Dark Page/Interface" "Lower Decks" "Relics" "Starship Mine" "The Chase"- a bit of archaeology and the Kurlan Naiskos. "All Good Things-Q/Generations-time/Tapestry-Picard/Birthright-Worf/Inheritance-Data/The Pegasus-Riker/Sub Rosa-Beverly/Eye of the Beholder-Troi/Journey's End-Wesley/Preemptive Strike-Ro/" (90 minute) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer of the Enterprise-D * Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, ship's counselor * Lieutenant Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Commander Data, chief operations manager on the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise-D * Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Worf, chief tac/sec officer of the Enterprise-D * Ensign Wesley Crusher, science officer onboard the USS Excalibur. * Guinan, culinary specialist for the Enterprise-D Film series Notes * Season needs more cohesion, more season-running arcs, more intimate episodes and examinations of Federation society in the 24th century. It is acceptable to delete more episodes and it will be necessary to add more original material. *There are many alien crewmembers but the main cast will be one of the largest, consisting of mostly the senior staff. *The Borg will remain an adversary but not the main ones, Q will also be featured but over all this series serves as a way to introduce material that will be the main focus later down the road. *Like its predecessor, there will be certain arcs that will be edited out due to "dated" social commentary and many iconic arcs will remain, especially the Battle of Wolf 359. It will be set seventy-eight years after the conclusion of The Undiscovered Country, roughly 2364 and it will conclude in 2371. The reinterpreted finale will merge "All Good Things..." and the film Generations. *The Enterprise-D will have a complement of only 800. The ship will be somewhat smaller but more streamlined, there will be no kids on a starship, no existing picture of a reimagined version. The Enterprise-E will have a complement of 500. *The Bluegill parasites/the Harvesters are the primary antagonists/villains of the TNGR. The Borg encounter at Wolf 359 still occurs and changes Captain Picard and effects his relationship with certain subordinates/superiors including Admiral Sisko. *The Klingons are actually members of the Federation now. Category:Star Trek: Reimagined